The present invention relates to the utilization of magnets, and especially to the development of usable power from assemblies of permanent magnets, which exert a magnetic field of varying intensity, depending on the strength of the magnet. To the inventor's knowledge, permanent magnets have not been used in the manner set forth herein to develop usable power.